1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A projector is an electronic apparatus that emits light to a transmission type electro-optic device or a reflection type electro-optic device, and projects the transmitted light or reflected light which is modulated by such an electro-optic device, on a screen. The projector is configured such that light emitted from a light source is collected and incident on the electro-optic device, and then, the transmitted or reflected light which is modulated according to an electric signal is enlarged and projected on the screen via a projection lens. Thus, the projector has an advantage in displaying on the large screen. A liquid crystal device is known as the electro-optic device used in such an electronic apparatus. The liquid crystal device forms an image using a dielectric anisotropy of a liquid crystal and an optical rotation of the light in a liquid crystal layer.
JP-A-2004-126551 and JP-A-2005-3988 disclose examples of the liquid crystal device. In a circuit block diagram disclosed in FIG. 8 of JP-A-2004-126551, a scanning line and a data line are disposed in a display region. Pixels are arranged in a matrix at the intersection of the scanning line and the data line, and a scanning line drive circuit and a data line drive circuit which supply signals to each pixel are formed in the vicinity of the display region. In the scanning line drive circuit, a shift register circuit is included and a specific scanning line is selected among a plurality of scanning lines. A clock signal which is a basis of a drive operation and a reverse-phased clock signal which has an inverted phase with respect to the clock signal are supplied to the shift register circuit. It is desirable that the clock signal and the reverse-phased clock signal are accurate in the inverted phase. Therefore, a clock signal phase difference correction circuit to match the phases of both signals is provided.
Furthermore, in the liquid crystal device, depending on the method of displaying, there are one case in which the scanning line is selected one by one line, and the other case in which the scanning lines are selected two by two lines as disclosed in JP-A-2012-49645.
However, in a case where the method of displaying in which the scanning lines are selected two by two lines as disclosed in JP-A-2012-49645 is adopted to the liquid crystal device disclosed in JP-A-2004-126551 and JP-A-2005-3988, there appears a vertical band which bisects the display region in the horizontal side. In other words, in the electro-optic device in the related art, in some cases, there has been a difficulty in performing the high-quality image displaying.